


Fight Off Your Demons

by Bast (Bastet_Seith)



Category: American McGee's Alice, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Wonderland AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastet_Seith/pseuds/Bast
Summary: Стайлз — сирота с неизлечимым безумием — давным-давно нашел нору в сказочный мир, спрятавшийся где-то в зазеркалье. Но с последнего его визита прошло много времени, и в его отсутствие в мир пробралось нечто ужасное. Иногда, чтобы во всем разобраться, нужно чуточку сойти с ума.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Название "Fight Off Your Demons" можно перевести как "Сразись со своими демонами", "Изгони своих демонов".

_«Не стоя на краю, ты занимаешь слишком много места»._

Ослепительно-белый цвет кабинета отвлекал внимание. Отражаясь от гладких поверхностей, солнечный свет слепил глаза и бликовал на окнах, завешанных зелеными занавесками и забранных металлическими решетками, вертикальными рядами перекрывавшими стекло. Издалека в комнату проникал шум: шорох шагов по вощеным деревянным полам, приглушенные голоса, доносившиеся от станции дежурной сестры прямо за дверью — и скрип карандашного грифеля. Сидевший напротив мужчина неспешно вносил новые данные в исписанный блокнот.

На столе были выложены серии карточек с тестом Роршаха, с которыми они уже разобрались (все они в какой-то мере походили на животных, но на каждую «собаку» или «жирафа» врач лишь прицокивал языком и все жестче, будто с досады, чиркал карандашом по бумаге). И впереди их ждало еще множество новых тестов, которые они уже проходили сотни и сотни раз.

— Сейчас мы ненадолго перейдем к вербальным ассоциациям, — сказал мужчина с цветной фамилией — Грин или Браун, или что-то вроде того. Взгляда от своих записей он так и не поднял. — Я буду называть слова, а ты — предлагать первое, что приходит на ум. Договорились? Начнем с «луга».

— Трава.

Грифель неодобрительно скрипнул по бумаге.

— Вор.

— Ночь.

— Дом.

— Безопасно.

На мгновение скрип карандаша прервался, и мужчина-с-цветной-фамилией оторвался от своего блокнота. Очки его сползли по переносице, и он тяжело вздохнул, будто изнемогая под бременем мира, лежавшим на его плечах. Сняв очки, он потер переносицу пальцами — возможно, это был его сотый пациент на сегодня, а может, он был просто уставшим трудоголиком с несправедливо низкой зарплатой. Куда ни кинь, всюду клин.

— Ты не пытаешься, — сказал он. — Чтобы добиться улучшений, нужно стараться на сто процентов. Ты понял, Стайлз? Давай заново, с самого начала.

Чернильные тесты лежали на столе, как фотографии с похода в зоопарк. Глядя на них, Стайлз постарался вообразить, что знал правильный ответ, и назови он его — все единогласно признали бы его полноценным, нормальным членом общества.

— День рождения, — вновь произнес мужчина, и Стайлз переключил внимание на облупившуюся, заскорузлую, будто тлеющая бумага, штукатурку и архитектурный остов, проглядывавший в зияющие дыры. Короб комнаты перекосило, искривило, балки прогнулись вверх, шатром складываясь и провисая над столом, и, глядя на них, Стайлз крепко вцепился в подлокотники своего кресла. 

— Поаккуратнее, — неодобрительно проворчало кресло, жутко напоминая мужчину-с-цветной-фамилией. Пол под ногами Стайлза растворился, и он полетел вниз, вниз, вниз…

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/ccI4T3D)  


Приземлился Стайлз в кучу жухлой листвы и увядших цветов, веток и сушняка. Лишь только он открыл глаза, над его головой в небо приветственно взвились лиловые и красные всполохи. Не считая ссадин и царапин от шипов, он был цел. Едва Стайлз поднялся на ноги, на поляну на мягких лапах вышел тот, в ком Стайлз признал лучшего друга. Это был Скотт, хотя на Скотта он был похож лишь отчасти, отчасти же напоминая ободранного, пучеглазого волка. Переступая лапами, он нетерпеливо поглядывал на Стайлза с расстояния в пару метров.

— Чего разлегся? Мы _опаздываем_! — проскулил Скотт, беспокойно потирая мягкие подушечки лап о грязь и палые листья. Одно его ухо будто подрали чьи-то челюсти, да так, что от него мало что осталось, а глаза отливали болезненной желтизной — как и его зубы. Он принялся вновь тарабанить лапами о землю, а потом развернулся, нервно махнул облезлым хвостом и потрусил по тропинке, заросшей дикой ежевикой и затянутой сучьями.

Стайлз и успел, что оттереть грязь с ладоней и сделать шаг, как воздух за правым его плечом колыхнулся, и в просвете между деревьев появился другой его очень близкий знакомый.

— Какой-то ты хмурый, — произнес Стайлз, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Но, правды ради, Дерек действительно выглядел очень хмуро. С последней их встречи он побледнел, а в вымученном оскале теперь проглядывали выщербленные клыки — иные длиннее других. Да и в целом с ним было что-то не так. Желтушные глаза, суженые, пронизывающие зрачки; он глядел на Стайлза, будто нюхом чуя его волнение. Скотт казался облезлым и потрепанным, но Дерек выглядел абсолютно одичавшим — и Стайлз не был уверен, стоило ли к нему приблизиться или напротив — осторожно отступить назад.

— Ты вернулся, — заметил Дерек без тени облегчения, но и без злобы. Он как и всегда скривился: попробуй угадай, с безразличьем или раздражением. Желтыми глазами он внимательно оглядел фигуру Стайлза, словно тот был ягненком, по ошибке забредшим в волчье логово. — Без тебя это место превратилось в ад.

 _«И судя по всему, буквально»_ , — подумал про себя Стайлз, окидывая взглядом гнетущий пейзаж. Мир, который в его памяти был отдушиной, землей прекрасной и беспечной, извратился в нечто невообразимое — в нечто, чего бы он не хотел себе вообразить. Искореженные полумертвые деревья будто таращились на него и тянулись к нему скрипевшими на ветру культями-сучьями. А тропа, по которой скрылся Скотт, уходила в непроглядную, беспросветную тьму.

— Скотт потерян не меньше твоего, — продолжил Дерек, переведя взгляд на отпечатки лап на грязной дороге. Скользнув языком по клыкам, он раздраженно махнул хвостом и снова воззрился на Стайлза. — Вы могли бы объединить усилия и вместе найти выход.

Непривычно было слушать от Дерека речь, не нашпигованную загадками. Удивительно: он старался помочь, не заводя при этом Стайлза в тупик. Но удивительное теперь было повсюду, а понять он ничего не мог. Не то чтобы раньше понять его сны было проще, только теперь Стайлз потерялся напрочь. Оттого-то Стайлзу все казалось тревожным, даже страшным, а отнюдь не чудесато-чудесатым.

— Все изменилось, — отметил Стайлз, имея в виду и себя. Он ощущал себя по-иному. Бледная кожа была будто родимыми метками усыпана червами и пиками. Некогда белоснежную грубую льняную робу с его вышитым на кармане именем перекосило, ткань в нескольких местах продралась, и хаотичные пятна сажи перепачкали ее от ворота до отворотов брюк. В этом монохроме кожа Стайлза казалась еще бледнее — или, вероятно, он так долго прятал руки под рукавами, что позабыл, что они у него и вовсе были.

— В моих воспоминаниях все по-другому, — счел Стайлз необходимым пояснить. Он оглянулся на Дерека, такого знакомого и все же разительно другого. Высокий черный волк, которого он помнил, уступил место стоявшему перед ним зверю: с драными рукавами и такими же драными прядями некогда ухоженных волос. Никогда прежде взгляд его не был таким пронизывающим, клыки — острыми, а когти — настолько длинными. И все же Дерек неуловимо угадывался в том, с каким терпением давал он Стайлзу осмотреться. — Погляди на себя! Что случилось с тем злым и страшным волком, пугавшим меня своим рычанием и слыхом не слыхивавшим о нормах приличия?

— Ты славно смотришься, облаченный в ярость, — осклабился в ответ Дерек. — Оглянись: _все_ случилось.

— Твой дядя? — предположил Стайлз, ведь это зло им было знакомо. В битву с ним они вступали прежде, в их силах было победить его вновь.

— Не Питер, — ответил Дерек, поднимаясь. Так он выглядел более высоким — или худым. А может, и таким же. Его тело — сплошь витые сухие мышцы, обтянутые кожей в шрамах и ожогах. Их не могло быть у него прежде. — Это не гражданская война. Это вторжение. _Следуй за Скоттом_.

Дерек кинул ему нечто продолговатое, узкое, похожее на палку, которую Стайлз подхватил одной рукой. Предмет выглядел знакомо и знакомо ощущался в руках, напоминая о днях, проведенных за игрой в лакросс — и все же отличался настолько, чтобы являться чем-то совершенно иным. На верхушке болтался небольшой фонарь, и как только пальцы Стайлза сомкнулись на древке, в маленькой клетке, полыхнув пару раз, занялись языки пламени. Стайлз вскинул взгляд, но прежде чем он успел спросить что-то еще, вытрясти из Дерека объяснение, волчара попятился, отступил в темную гущу листвы и пропал из виду. Еще мгновение Стайлз мог различить его тень и золотой блеск его глаз, а в следующий миг единственным напоминанием о Дереке остались его слова: _«Следуй за Скоттом»_.

Стайлз уставился на тропинку вслед давно скрывшемуся по ней Скотту. Она уходила вглубь лабиринта из кривых сучьев и бесплодной земли. Стайлз помнил этот лес — должен был, ведь отчасти именно он его создал, вообразил его — но в памяти прежний лес выглядел совсем другим. Зелень и буйство красок сменило увядающее редколесье, жухлые листья еле держались на плотно переплетенных ветвях, тянувшихся к Стайлзу оголенными корявыми пальцами. 

В Бикон-Хиллз он некогда сбегал из своей реальности, но теперь мир его мечты изменился до неузнаваемости. Тени походили одна на другую — и казались живыми тварями, следовавшими за ним по пятам: они двигались с ветром, прятались в кронах деревьев и перебегали тропинку прямо у него под ногами. 

Сосредоточив все внимание на тропе, Стайлз проследовал взглядом за оставленными Скоттом следами и потопал в ту же сторону — в непривычных его ногам ботинках. Пламя вздрагивало и мигало, но миниатюрный фонарь в его руках не гас, как бы Стайлз ни тряс его и ни размахивал древком. Свет несоразмерно широким кольцом заливал окружающее пространство, так что видеть нужное ему направление Стайлзу было гораздо легче — но и гораздо сложнее было разглядеть что-то за границей светового пятна.

Последний раз он был здесь в разгар битвы. Питер Хейл мнил себя королем — и без оглядки подминал под себя любые ничтожные препоны, встававшие на его пути к мечте. Честолюбие его было ядовитой отравой, заразой, расползавшейся будто чума — но Стайлз нашел Питера. Стайлз, и Дерек, и Скотт, и остальные, все они — они его нашли. Он ясно помнил смолу и пламя — именно Стайлз поджег факел, чтобы запалить пожар, и потому его память заполняли вопли и корчи, положившие конец Волчьему Королю.

А после Стайлз ушел. Ему пришлось уйти, и не по собственной воле. Ведь главная беда Бикона заключалась в том, что мир его был отдушиной, сказочной страной, в которую Стайлз падал в часы отчаяния… да и падения эти он тоже не контролировал. Как говаривали медсестры, он — запущенный случай. Случай неизлечимый, проблемный — но в тот момент что-то произошло, выправилось. Что-то у Стайлза в голове встало на место, и он выпал из Бикона обратно в реальность, в которой оставался долгие годы.

И вот, из-за его отсутствия — или вопреки ему — Бикон захирел. Что же, спрашивал себя Стайлз, можно было сказать о его разуме, если мир его грез пришел в больший упадок, чем его жизнь в реальности. 

Другую поляну, где ветви переплелись и изгибались наружу, он нашел нескоро. Здесь серо-зеленый мох, затянувший землю продолговатыми островками, мягко пружинил под подошвами его изношенных кожаных ботинок. Здесь в центре поляны его ждала Эрика. Она стояла, отвернувшись от него на север, волны ее некогда золотистых волос потускнели — и она затянула их в тугой хвост. Ярко-красное яблоко Эрика перекатывала в руке словно стеклянное, а в ременной сумке у ее бедра болтались еще несколько штук. На блеклом фоне красная кожура невольно притягивала взгляд, странно сочетаясь с карминной помадой на ее губах.

— Опаздываешь, — сжато поприветствовала она, разворачиваясь к Стайлзу — и едва заметно расслабляясь. В лице ее читалось облегчение, хотя сама она выглядела не лучше остальных. — Скотт углубился в лес. Но чем дальше мы зайдем, тем ближе мы будем к _ним_.

— К ним? — повторил Стайлз, следом за Эрикой вглядываясь на север — только чтобы упереться взглядом в лесную тьму, поглощавшую тропу и скрывавшую путь. Так что он предположил, что Эрика говорила об угрозе, которой стращал его Дерек. Странно было видеть Эрику здесь и в одиночестве. Ведь он знал, что она — лишь часть головоломки. — Где Бойд и Айзек?

Она напряглась, надолго поджав губы в неловком молчании. Яблоко она обхватила обеими ладонями, будто держать его в одной руке ей стало не под силу. 

— Они вырвались вперед. Возможно, они потерялись или… или… — _их схватили_.

Последних слов она не произнесла, но Стайлз их услышал — а может, и увидел. Словно перед ними на мгновение завис осязаемый призрак, осевший под кожей неприятным осадком прежде, чем раствориться в воздухе. Эрика и сама выглядела потерянной, затравленной — будто выжидая от Стайлза команды, как ей следовало поступить.

— Нам нужно найти Скотта, — произнес он, ведь это единственное, чем здесь можно заняться. Он указал фонарем на север. — Если, конечно, ты не хочешь объяснить, что здесь происходит. Только мне почему-то кажется, что все вы сговорились с Дереком и решили изъясняться загадками до тех пор, пока я сам все не пойму. 

— О чем тут говорить? — фыркнула она. — Сам видишь, что тут творится.

— Я не слишком уверен, _что_ я вижу, — ответил Стайлз. — Ты идешь со мной или будешь болтаться здесь?

— Я же ждала _тебя_ , — снова перекинув яблоко в одну руку, она махнула рукой на север, вторя его жесту. — И больше ждать мне не придется.

Тропа как и прежде была усеяна следами Скотта. Они вели дальше, за пределы поляны, глубже в чащу. К ним добавились пара других отпечатков — они могли принадлежать Бойду с Айзеком… или кому-то еще. Никаких признаков борьбы видно не было, но в какой-то момент их следы с тропинки пропали, вновь оставив Скотта в одиночестве — и он заводил их все дальше, и дальше, и дальше.

Вдали что-то промелькнуло, на мгновение проглядывая из-за деревьев и тут же прячась обратно. Может, Скотт, а может, не он вовсе. Стайлзу тут же нестерпимо захотелось сорваться вперед и проверить самому — да так, что загудело в ногах. Но он лишь покрепче перехватил древко фонаря. Тревожный взгляд Эрики вглубь лесного мрака, наползавшего со всех сторон, он решил не замечать.

Тропа изгибалась, укладывалась в витки, уходила то вправо, то влево, на холм и в низину. При всем желании Стайлз бы не отличил один унылый болотно-зеленый пейзаж от другого. Казалось, они ходили кругами, а временами — и не двигались вовсе: словно ноги их шли в одну сторону, а тело — в другую. Эрика ничего не объясняла и вообще держала рот на замке.

Оба они хранили молчание, но вот тени в свете фонаря расступились, блеснули золотом глаза, нервно махнул хвост, и пред ними предстал Дерек.

— Я ведь хожу кругами, не так ли? — спросил его Стайлз. — Ты бы сказал мне, если бы знал? Не позволил бы мне бесцельно бродяжничать до конца жизни, а? Хотя, забудь — ты бы позволил, точно-точно.

Неприязнь с лица Дерека никуда не исчезла, но он все же кинул многозначительный взгляд вниз по тропе. Из глубины, оттуда, где раньше густилась тьма, теперь пробивался свет — и доносилась какофония неясных, приглушенных звуков. Спроси кто Стайлза, на что они походили, он бы ответил, что это смех, но и то — лишь с большой натяжкой. Звуки были еле слышны, а свет едва видим, но было в них что-то, отчего Стайлза бросило в дрожь.

— Можешь пойти по другой тропе, — предложил ему Дерек, переводя взгляд на запад, заросший увядающими, умирающими деревьями. Под его ногами в буквальном смысле разворачивалась дорога, которой раньше там быть не могло. Ее покрывали булыжники и мох, и вопреки возможному, в мягком дерне тоже темнели следы Скотта. — Обе они ведут в одно место. Но суть не столько в том, как ты хочешь попасть туда, сколько в том, что ты надеешься отыскать.

Стайлз долго вглядывался вглубь замшелой тропы, прежде чем указал на ту, по которой пришел сюда и на которой Дерек преграждал ему путь. Он указал в чащу со странными звуками, к которым она вела — и теперь в них явственно слышался сдавленный смех. 

— Что там?

— Скотт, — бесхитростно ответил Дерек. — Иди по тропе — и найдешь Скотта, — развернувшись, он кивнул на замшелую тропу, уходившую на запад: — и по этой тропе тоже. Какую бы дорогу ты ни выбрал, исход один. 

Помявшись, Эрика напомнила:

— Бойд и Айзек ушли на север.

Стайлз взглянул на нее — и обратно на потасканного, потрепанного Дерека.

— В стае у тебя, конечно, жуткий бардак. В чем дело? Ты же был сильным вожаком. Бойд с Айзеком пропали, Эрика совсем одна, а ты… что? Болтаешься по лесу в свое удовольствие? Что с тобой случилось?

— Не надо, — тут же прошептала ему Эрика, хватаясь за его руку и впиваясь в кожу ногтями. — Он не может… он больше не альфа.

Стайлз удивленно отшатнулся от нее и резко обернулся, глядя на Дерека, который, как ни странно, все еще никуда не исчез. Напротив, он ступил на тропу так близко, что лучи фонаря высветили тени под его усталыми глазами и грязную кайму под ногтями, притягивая к ним все внимание Стайлза. Дерек подошел к нему так близко, что Стайлзу вспомнились сочные зеленые леса и мягких свежий ветер. На мгновение Стайлз ощутил давно забытое желание, трепет сердца в ответ на каждую зубастую ухмылку — и ненадолго вернулся в тот сон о Биконе, из которого не хотелось возвращаться.

— Что же с тобой случилось? — снова спросил он, кажется, уже в сотый раз, хотя с губ вопрос сорвался хрипом, будто выдранным из глотки. _«Что случилось_ , — молча вторит он, — _«с тем гордым волком из моих снов»_.

— Ты ушел, — ответил Дерек, и Стайлз не сразу понял, что горечь в его голосе — вовсе не горечь; как и все они, Дерек казался потерянным. Он склонил голову на бок, словно приглядываясь к дрожащему пламени фонаря: — Ты ушел и забрал с собой весь свет. 

Ты бросил нас во тьме.

Будто вторя его словам, над их головами вспыхнула молния, с треском рассекая ночное небо — безоблачное, бездонное, черное небо. Гром так и не прогремел следом, и Стайлз осознал, что это была не молния: это надвое раскололось само небо. В распахнутом небесном зеве плескался рыжевато-красный свет, вычерчивая края разорванной атмосферы, но Дерек с Эрикой все еще буравили Стайлза взглядом, словно ничего не заметив. Стайлз только и успел, что ткнуть им пальцем в падающее небо, прежде чем все обрушилось и полетело вниз, вниз, вниз…

[](http://imgur.com/aicxxfR)  


— Ох, Стайлз, да вставай ты уже, — осуждающе проворчала хмурая горничная, разбудив в его собственной постели в огромном стылом доме. — Как мне стирать эти простыни, если ты на них разлегся?

Выбравшись из кровати, он ощутил под босыми ногами холодный пол. Все вокруг было до боли унылым и знакомым. Судя по часам на противоположной стене, за окном был ранний вечер — с его сеанса с мозгоправом минуло два часа. Тем не менее, по ним нельзя было судить о том, что же вызвало галлюцинацию или как он добрался до палаты, или почему вещи такие, какие есть. Судя по часам, до ужина было далеко, обед давно прошел, в его желудке пусто урчал, а в голове клубился туман.

— Проваливай, мне нужно прибраться, — прикрикнула горничная, махнув на него рукой. — Вечно ты путаешься под ногами, честное слово.

Идти ему было некуда, в общем-то, ведь ни в одной палате не было того места, куда бы он мечтал попасть. Но Стайлз подхватил из шкафа ботинки и куртку и вышел. Под звук собственных шагов по паркету, эхом разносившихся в пустоте, он двинулся по длинному коридору. За одними закрытыми дверьми слышались голоса, за другими царило молчание. У окна в конце коридора маячили трое пациентов его возраста: они кидали камни в голубей, гнездившихся под кровлей.

Когда Стайлз приблизился, один из них поднял взгляд, насупился и подтолкнул своего товарища: — Смотри-ка, чокнутый Стилински снова вылез из своей комнаты.

— Ох, беда-беда-беда, — пропел в ответ второй. И, повернувшись к Стайлзу, добавил: — Смотри не выкини чего эдакого, шизик, а то расскажем доктору, и тебя снова запрут в подвале.

— Чокнутый Стилински в подвале, полном крыс, — подключился третий.

— Лучше сидеть в одном подвале с крысами, чем в одном доме с такими гадами, — отбрил его Стайлз и свернул на лестницу, ловко увернувшись от брошенного в него камня. Задиры за спиной снова запели «Шизик, шизик!», но ему было абсолютно на них наплевать. 

От стен огромного здания расходились булыжные мостовые, заполненные чужаками. Час был ранний, но из-за густого тумана над крышами темнело раньше. Стайлз застегнул куртку и пустился вниз по улице: на уме у него было сотни четыре мест сразу, но он так и шел — совершенно бесцельно. Голову будто набили ватой, мысли путались, как бывало после тяжелого сна. Но пальцы покалывало смутным чувством, будто он о чем-то забыл. В тени закоулков ему мерещились красные глаза и острые зубы, но с ним просто играло собственное воображение: на деле он был совершенно один.

Под ногами мостовую сменили доски, а в ушах зазвенело от криков чаек — и только тогда до Стайлза дошло, что он добрался до доков. В воздухе висел тяжелый, сбивавший с толку запах соли и гниющей рыбы, но перед его глазами возникло лицо славной девушки из дома у воды, с подсвеченными окнами, гулкой музыкой и пьяным смехом. Вокруг густилась жуткая, мрачная ночь, наступление которой он не заметил.

У входа высились двое бугаев, недоверчиво наблюдавших за тем, как Стайлз пробирался мимо них в задымленный бар. Заведение ломилось от посетителей: матросов, дельцов, бродяг и дрянных папаш. Они толпились вокруг столиков, закидываясь солеными орешками и заливая глотки элем. Было тесно, шумно, и если к Стайлзу притягивался взгляд одного из них, то он тут же становился объектом внимания доброй дюжины пропойц.

— Куда это ты собрался? — просил его кто-то сальным голосом, сочившимся ненужными Стайлзу обещаниями. Он стряхнул с плеча чужие пальцы, ухватившиеся за отворот его куртки.

Взобравшись по лестнице в два пролета, он завернул за угол — дверь в конце коридора была распахнута настежь. Обычно ранним вечером здесь было тихо — Она не работала до тех пор, пока единственные оставшиеся в баре посетители не пьянели настолько, что не были способны пересчитать оставшиеся в карманах медяки. Но сегодня из открытого проема доносились звуки голоса, отрывистого и свирепого.

Комната в конце коридора была теплой и уютной, с кружевными занавесками и залитая мягким светом лампы. Как правило, здесь Стайлз чувствовал себя безопасно, как дома. Теперь же Лидия стояла посреди комнаты с мужественным и гордым видом, только губа ее была разбита в кровь, руки подрагивали, а обыкновенно ледяной взгляд был подернут страхом.

— Лидия… — позвал ее Стайлз, и она мельком глянула на него — с облегчением, беспокойством и предостережением. Высившийся перед ней громила с руками, причинившими Лидии боль, воззрился на Стайлза с неприкрытой яростью.

— Исчезни, — изрыгнул он.

— Стайлз, — произнесла Лидия, то ли умоляя его остаться, то ли уговаривая уйти — но не говоря ни того, ни другого.

Стайлз оглянулся на открытую дверь, на доносившиеся снизу звуки, но никто там, по его мнению, и не почесался бы, чтобы помочь им; всем плевать на шлюх и сирот.

— Я что, блять, неясно сказал? — рявкнул мужик. Когда он впечатал Стайлзу в щеку пудовый кулак, Стайлз удивился даже, что его можно отправить в нокаут вот так просто — не ожидал, что мир может так внезапно обрушиться. Ощутимо приложившись об пол, он почувствовал, как от удара в голове перемешались все слова и мысли. До него донесся вопль Лидии, а затем в ребра с неописуемой болью вписался острый мысок ботинка. Стайлзу нужно было вставать — подняться с пола, — чтобы он лучше смог…

Раздался еще один вопль, а за ним — отрывистый удар тела о тело… и дребезжание разбитого фарфора. Распахнув глаза, Стайлз увидел, как Лидия опускается перед ним на корточки и лихорадочно тянет его за руку. За ее спиной, посреди черепков синей цветочной вазы сидел мужик, с руганью пытаясь подняться с пола…

— Вставай, Стайлз, — умоляла его Лидия, отчаянно дергая за плечо. — Давай же, идиот, _поднимайся_ … 

С ее помощью ему таки удалось выпрямиться, но в ушах звенело, а тело ломило — и Лидия ни мало выволокла его в коридор на себе. Спиной Стайлз ощутил медлительное, но зловещее движение: рано или поздно их преследователь пришел бы в себя и ринулся бы вслед за ними. 

Лидия с грохотом захлопнула за ними дверь, и Стайлз обвел коридор взглядом — отслаивавшиеся обои, потолок, оплавлявшийся им на головы тягучими каплями — и подумал: _«Боже, только не теперь»_.

— Стайлз, — позвала его Лидия, прижимаясь к его лицу прохладной ладонью. — Стайлз, что с тобой?

Шаги за дверью неумолимо приближались, и она исступленно потащила его вдоль по коридору — они почти добежали до лестницы, прежде чем пол под его ногами разверзся, и он полетел вниз, вниз, вниз.

[ ](http://imgur.com/gcz7PqK)

Стайлз пролетел сквозь красное небо и острые ветки голых деревьев. Он падал все ниже, и так бы и пролетел твердую землю, если бы не Дерек, кинувшийся за ним с обрыва. Его пальцы сомкнулись у Стайлза на запястьях, и на этом падение его прекратилось с резким, грубым рывком. К тому же, он с размаху влетел в отвесную скалу и грязь всем телом. Но главное, под его ногами зияла пропасть, глубокий путь в никуда — и Стайлз туда больше не падал. В еще два сильных рывка его вытащили, и он ощутил под ногами твердую почву, пожухший мох и густую грязь, колени его испачканы, а ладони болели; Дерек буравил его взглядом так, будто Стайлз сам решил прыгнуть без страховки — будто он как-то отвечал за то, что с ним происходило, сам.

Эрика протянула ему посох с фонарем, будто хранила его для Стайлза все это время. И лишь только он обхватил древко рукой, в фонаре вновь затеплилось пламя. Она улыбнулась ему — дружелюбно, но мимолетно, словно опасаясь, что Дерек заметит. Ее алая помада странно смотрелась на фоне огненно-красного горизонта.

— Мы нашли Айзека, — поделилась она с надеждой и легким волнением. Стайлз задумался: был ли Айзек ее собственной тенью. Вот как его, например, нетерпеливо скалившаяся на них обоих.

Лес высился за их спинами, а перед ними лежал утес и волшебным образом парили в воздухе землистые острова. На них было несложно запрыгнуть, так и двигаясь скачками дальше — с одного и на другой, и Стайлз постарался не опускать взгляда. Ведь дна под ними было не разглядеть, только долгое, долгое, долгое падение, — а летающие платформы казались достаточно надежными. Он подумал, это многое говорило о его разуме: его не удивляли больше летающие острова, да еще и способные удержать вес трех взрослых людей.

Платформы заводили их все выше и дальше, по спирали, до другого утеса. Заполонившие откос деревья стонали и клонились под порывами ветра. Их поредевшие кроны трясло и метало по небу, но даже издалека между ними виднелась широкая тропа, по которой, видимо, и следовало продолжать путь. Стайлз не видел Скотта и не знал, где он, но на выбор у них все равно была лишь одна дорога. 

— Что происходит, пока меня нет? — спросил он Эрику, и она пожала плечами.

— Мы ждем тебя обратно.

Ответ он получил, но и не получил от него ничего. Дерек все еще шел с ними, что само по себе удивляло — пусть даже он то появлялся, то исчезал из виду, тенью петляя между сгущавшимися вокруг деревьями. На вопросы он отмалчивался изо всех сил, и Стайлз чувствовал, как у него внутри кипела тихая ярость, подогреваемая обидой. Он следил за Дереком краем глаза, выхватывая взглядом отблеск золотых глаз, и силился подобрать вопросы, чтобы услышать нужные ответы.

— Мы почти на месте, — сообщила Эрика, и с ее словами лес вокруг окрасился в огненно-рыжий, а горизонт подернулся дымом и пеплом. Стайлз продолжил идти вперед, сквозь насыщенный озоном воздух. Деревья редели, расступаясь перед ними, пока не остались позади похожей на лес дымкой.

На открывшейся им поляне стоял дом, объятый пожаром, и даже издали их обдавало теплом потрескивавшего огня. Казалось, дом горел уже давно — может, целую вечность, — но балки трещали, дерево от жара лопалось, а разрушений Стайлз не видел, и пламя не стихало.

— Он внутри, — подсказала Эрика, будто снаряд перекатывая между пальцами сочное красное яблоко. Она обернулась посмотреть на них обоих: в одиночку она бы не пошла — нельзя.

Глядя на взвивавшиеся снопы искр и слушая треск горящего дома, Стайлз старался представить, как он выглядел до пожара. Пытался вообразить зеленую лужайку, до блеска натертые окна, и солнечный свет вместо густого дыма. Вдоль хребта его лизнуло холодом, колючим и пронизывающим будто страх, от которого волосы на загривке встали дыбом. Стайлз не помнил дома до превращения его сказочной страны в то, чем она стала теперь, но Дерек, судя по хищному взгляду, помнил. 

— Зубы-бритвы, губы-яд, — пробормотал полупрозрачный Дерек, пропуская сквозь себя свет — казалось, он застрял, решая, пропасть ему снова или остаться. Он весь напрягся, словно кости внезапно окаменели, мешая согнуться, и Дерек прирос к дому взглядом, будто к воспоминанию, которое ему не забыть. — Остерегайся ее жажды; она ненасытна.

Странная какофония так и слышалась из недр дома. То ли смех, то ли…

Эрика чуть не до скрипа стиснула зубы: 

— Она — _людоед_!

Они приблизились к дому без Дерека, оставшегося на границе затуманенных деревьев и с безразличием наблюдавшего за ними, и переступили через обломки полыхавшей белой ограды. Пламя лизнуло их пятки и опалило кончики ресниц. Стайлз быстро распахнул входную дверь, и дверная ручка обожгла ему ладонь.

На пороге их встретил столп огня. Прихожая медленно прогорала, а в глубине — вопреки возможному — кто-то играл на фортепьяно.

— Он на кухне, — прошептала Эрика, и Стайлз задумался, как далеко в дом она пробиралась, как ей удалось отыскать его и выбраться обратно, и почему она не вытащила его сама.

Они пересекли прихожую по скрипящему паркету, краснея от жара, и нырнули в разбитый, пламеневший коридор. Кухня маячила в противоположном конце, яркий плиточный пол было видно аж от парадной двери. Айзек восседал на кухонном столе. Он был худым и жилистым, глаза его были подведены черными и красными мазками, а руки, сжимавшие пустую чашку с блюдцем, дико дрожали. Стол накрыли напоказ, со всеми приборами и цветами, увядавшими на жаре. Края салфеток обуглились, а кусочки торта таяли на своих миниатюрных тарелочках.

На другом краю стола в обветшалом красном платье сидела женщина и нежно поглаживала чайник. Она улыбалась совершенно безумно, и края ее губ высохли и потрескались. Как только Стайлз с Эрикой ступили на выложенный плиткой пол, она подняла на них затуманенный взгляд. При их виде улыбку ее заметно перекосило: она окинула взглядом их, пространство вокруг и позади, и под ее хищной хваткой чайничек треснул.

— Где, — открыла она рот, и голос ее напомнил Стайлзу скрип вилки по стеклу, — _Дерек_?

Айзек смотрел на них дикими глазами, и Стайлз задумался, всегда ли его рот был зашит.

— У него не вышло прийти, — ответил ей Стайлз, чувствуя, как вздрагивает Эрика. — Занят очень и все такое. Передавал привет. Наверное.

Она распахнула безумные глаза, и чайник в ее руках разлетелся на осколки, хотя внутри и оказался пуст. Всклокоченные волосы ее напоминали змей Горгоны.

Внезапно за их спинами взревело пламя, заполняя проем словно дверь. Видимо, так их пригласили на чайную вечеринку; свет в навершии посоха горел ярким предупреждением, но Стайлз понятия не имел, как это могло ему помочь.

— Не стоит так говорить, — предупредила женщина, заправляя в ржавую, окровавленную иголку длинную нить. — Надо убедиться, что больше ты ничего не скажешь.

— Дерек не заходит из-за нее, — прошептала ему Эрика, но ее шепот пронесся по кухне громким эхом. Женщина снова вскинула глаза, и не знай Стайлз наверняка, то он сказал бы, что огонь горел прямо в ней самой, расползаясь по дому от воспламеняющего взгляда.

— Дерек _любит_ меня, — прошипела она и встала, со скрипом отодвигая стул. Стол под ее пальцами жалобно затрещал. — Как _смеешь_ ты…

Выдрав острыми клыками черешок, Эрика как гранату швырнула яблоко на стол, толкнула Стайлза на землю, и вокруг воцарилось _безумие_. Над их головами раздался взрыв и плач разбитого стекла и фарфора. Они оказались слишком близко к взрыву — в ушах Стайлза стоял оглушительный звон на пару с леденящим душу визгом, и упали они слишком близко к стенам — руку его опалил жар…

Айзек склонился над ними, помогая поднятья, и Эрика вытащила из сумки у бедра еще одно яблоко. Пока они прорывались к выходу, огонь разрастался, усиливался, мелькал в дыму и пламени живым вихрем. Дверь, разбитые окна, черный ход — все было объято пожаром… 

До них донесся истеричный смех, и в шею Стайлзу внезапно впились острые-острые ногти, силком одергивая его назад, прочь от Эрики и Айзека. Он упал на осколки чашек и блюдец, шею щекотала кровь, а посох отлетел слишком далеко, ярко сияя и опасно дрожа, будто пытаясь вернуться в его ладонь — но его было не достать.

Эрика надрывно звала его сквозь стену огня, но на шее он чувствовал ледяную хватку — словно стекавший под ворот снег. Он ненадолго позволил себе насладиться царившим вокруг хаосом и отдаться вспышке ужаса. Мгновением позже рядом с ними воздух взвился — и перед его взглядом вспыхнули золотые глаза.

Огонь вздрогнул, стих, но не потух.

— Кейт, — произнес Дерек, глядя на нее через плечо Стайлза. Уставший, изможденный, такой же облезлый, он все равно казался человечней, чем помнил Стайлз.

Хватка на шее Стайлза не слабела, а голос женщины — Кейт — звучит сдавленно и взвинченно. 

— Ты _опоздал_.

— Лучше поздно, чем никогда.

— Ох, Дерек, — протянула она с кривой ухмылкой, опасно-острой улыбкой на губах, и прижалась щекой к щеке Стайлза. — Я могу сожрать сотню мальчиков, и так и не вкусить мужчины. Где ты был, сладкий мой?

Стайлз ощущал ее дыхание на своей шее, впившиеся в него ногти и напряжение, пронизывающее Дерека насквозь. Такого он раньше не видел. Ему вспомнились слова Эрики, и он, наконец, понял, что это был никакой не ребус; она сказала: _«людоед»_ , и говорила она буквально. Пасть Кейт рядом с его шеей испугала Стайлза еще больше, а сердце забилось быстрее.

— Бесцельно бродяжничал, — ответил ей Дерек, кидая беглый взгляд на Стайлза и снова переводя его на Кейт. — Ждал, чтобы меня нашли — но ты, я смотрю, занята.

— Я расправлюсь с ним в секунду, — приторно проворковала Кейт, и Стайлз не моргнул, когда она погладила его по шее. Она глянула на него, заглянула в глаза, и это его испугало — кожа ее горела, глаза плавились, а зубы блестели острыми рядами. Но ошибку он ее заметил прежде нее самой — в мгновение, когда она отвела взгляд от Дерека, для нее все закончилось…

В один мимолетный момент Дерек вспорол ее горло когтями, пачкая костяшки темной кровью, а в следующую секунду снял ее истерически хохотавшую голову с плеч. Звук напомнил Стайлзу шелест вырванных из книги страниц, выскочившие из суставов кости. Кровь Кейт оросила все: Стайлза, его руки, его локти и колени, и хватку ее холодеющих рук на его шее разжала Эрика.

Айзек подобрал посох, подхватил Стайлза под локоть и вздернул его на ноги. Пожар усилился, и вот теперь дом начал рушиться. Дерек подхватил Стайлза под второй локоть окровавленными и грязными руками, и они вчетвером проскочили сквозь стену огня, балки и стекло. Они выбрались наружу через зияющие оконные проемы в гостиной, ставшей теперь грудой мусора, на земляную дорогу, под защиту леса и деревьев, похожих на тени.

Эрика цеплялась за Айзека, вжавшись носом в его шею, и Стайлз пытался надышаться, тяжело и часто втягивая воздух. Он пропитался запахами крови, пепла, но впервые его ощущения казались реальными, совсем не похожими на чувства из страны снов.

Дерека трясло, кровь стекала по его рукам, и, оставляя на коже Стайлза красные отпечатки пальцев, он обнял его лицо ладонями и поцеловал. Воздуха в легких не хватало, но Дерек напоминал на вкус озон, резкий и горький, — как воспоминание, которое Стайлз годами пытался воскресить. Прижимаясь к Дереку всем телом, Стайлз изо всех сил впился в него пальцами. Дерек невольно зашипел, отчаянно хватаясь за него в ответ: 

— Не уходи, Стайлз, не…

Но Стайлз уже тонул в дыме, растворяясь в нем паром, и исчезая, исчезая, исчезая.

[ ](http://imgur.com/k4pfPdS)

— Ох, Стайлз, да вставай ты уже, — осуждающе проворчала хмурая горничная, разбудив в его собственной постели в огромном стылом доме. — Как мне стирать эти простыни, если ты на них разлегся?

Он попытался сморгнуть сон, но ничего не изменилось. Взглядом он скользнул по комнате: ветшавшим обоям, годами маячившим перед ним, и деревянным полам, отчаянно нуждавшимся в ремонте, и по нетерпеливому взгляду горничной, ждавшей, пока он сдвинется с места. На автомате и почти наощупь он выкарабкался из постели, становясь босыми ногами на холодный пол. Судя по часам на противоположной стене, за окном был ранний вечер — с трех часов пополудни минуло два часа, — но судить по ним о том, кто он, почему стоял посреди своей спальни, или что случилось с Лидией, Стайлз не мог. Судя по часам, ужин ждать было еще долго, обед давно прошел, но у него скрутило желудок, и в давящих стенах комнаты он просто не мог дышать.

— Проваливай, мне нужно прибраться, — прикрикнула горничная, махнув на него рукой, и он беспомощно уставился на нее в ответ. — Вечно ты путаешься под ногами, честное слово.

Куртка и ботинки нашлись в шкафу, как и всегда. Обувшись и одевшись, он вышел и двинулся по длинному коридору под знакомое эхо собственных шагов, отдававшихся от деревянных полов. Голоса за некоторыми закрытыми дверьми звучали давно забытой мелодией; в конце коридора маячили трое знакомых пациентов: они кидали камни в голубей и, лишь он поравнялся с ними, синхронно насупились.

— Смотри-ка, чокнутый Стилински снова вылез из своей комнаты.

Голова у Стайлза раскалывалась от висков до затылка, так, что темнело в глазах — он уже был здесь.

— Ох, беда-беда-беда, — запели они. — Смотри не выкини чего эдакого, шизик, а то расскажем доктору, и тебя снова запрут в подвале.

— Чокнутый Стилински в подвале, полном крыс, — подключился третий.

— Шизик, шизик! — отпел им в ответ Стайлз, чтобы только увидеть их растерянные лица. Он прошел мимо, и вслед ему полетели камешки. Ему было плевать, он торопился вниз по лестнице и прочь из удушающего дома.

И мостовые, и густой туман, и все-все вертелось как часовой механизм. Стайлз проходил мимо незнакомцев, сквозь толпу, сотни мест в голове вытеснила одна цель. Куртку он так и не застегнул, не обращая внимания на холод — голову, казалось, набили ватой, и сознание охватило странное чувство, похожее на никак не проходящее онемение в ногах. 

Он побежал, не замечая обращенных к нему удивленных взглядов, он бежал. Бежал до тех пор, пока под ногами мостовую не сменили доски, а в ушах белым шумом не зазвенели крики чаек. В воздухе висел отвратительный и знакомый до боли запах соли и гниющей рыбы, но Стайлз не сбавил шага, пока не увидел свет в окнах дома у воды. Не останавливаясь, он прошел в двери, оставив за спиной ночное небо и окунаясь в звуки музыки и пьяный смех. 

У входа высились двое бугаев, недоверчиво наблюдавших за ним, но Стайлз прошел мимо, не глядя. Прокуренный бар был полон людей, провожавших его взглядами. Он прошел мимо них всех и устремился вверх по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. Два пролета, на этаж, где он, как он помнил, гостил совсем недавно. За поворотом, в конце коридора дверь была распахнута настежь, и темный пол освещал теплый ламповый свет.

Было тихо, тихо и странно. Ни звуков ссоры, ни доносившейся снизу музыки, и ноги сами понесли Стайлза к двери, куда он и так собирался войти. Комната в конце коридора принадлежала Лидии, здесь Стайлз чувствовал себя безопасно, как дома — но сегодня было все иначе. Мягкий свет заливал комнату теплом и уютом, окна спрятались за кружевными занавесками, но Лидии не было видно.

Был мужчина с руками, замаранными болью. Он дотянулся до Стайлза и за загривок втащил его в комнату. Нависнув над ним, мужчина с темным взглядом и темными-темными патлами до крови впился ногтями в его шею. Стайлз способен был дать сдачи, но сил на драку найти не мог: он позволил затащить себя в комнату, отрешенно отметил, как захлопнулась за спиной дверь — и, будто погруженный в толщу воды, решительно не понимал, что делать.

— Знаешь, твоя беда, — произнес знакомый, очень знакомый мужчина, — в том, как ты глуп. Потому мы и не доверяем судьбу мира детям.

« _Питер_ , — поздновато подсказало сознание. — Дядя Дерека, тот, что пытался лишить вас всего…»

— Смотрю, до тебя начало доходить, — хмыкнул Питер со странной симпатией, которую испытывают к сожравшему любимые тапки питомцу. — Ах, да, помнится, вы подожгли меня и закопали в убогом розарии. За это всем вам, кстати, большое спасибо.

Спиной, руками и ногами Стайлз лежал на грубом, шероховатом полу и слушал, как Питер заговорил вновь.

— Вы растеряли боевой дух, он вышел весь, когда ты сдался, когда слег в своей психушке и задумался о смысле всего сущего, — произнес он, и стены вокруг начали сужаться. — Вот интересно, куда, как ты думаешь, делся весь твой заряд. Куда же он испарился, скажи. 

— Ты ненастоящий, — ответил ему Стайлз. Он знал механику сновидений. Он знал, что если попытаться, если напрячь сознание, то можно проснуться. — Ты в Биконе. Ты не…

— Мир полон несчастий, — притворно проворковал Питер. Он отдернул занавески и распахнул окно, где ночь поглотила доки, и дом их парил в небе, над абсолютной пустотой. — Пора вставать, Стайлз.

Вцепившись ему в загривок, Питер вышвырнул его из окна в пустое черное небо, и мир вокруг погрузился во тьму, во тьму, во тьму.

[ ](http://imgur.com/EIVypwO)

На этот раз Стайлз не проснулся и понятия не имел, что это могло говорить — что это должно было говорить — о его разуме. Открыв глаза, он сквозь голые сучья увидел над собой всклокоченные лиловые облака и хищный, подточенный усталостью силуэт Дерека. Он не увидел ни своей комнаты в больнице, ни комнаты Лидии со знакомыми деревянными стенами — и больше не знал, как туда вернуться.

— Твое время пролетит, если ты ему позволишь, — сказал Дерек, и Стайлз вспомнил его, такого сильного, с густыми волосами и яркими, сияющими глазами. Он вспомнил Бикон, куда он сбегал из мира с больничной палатой, разочарованными медсестрами, цокавшими языками, и врачами, что возлагали на него всю вину — и задумался, как мир его грез обернулся кошмаром. Задумался, что случилось с бесстрашным волчарой, которого он себе наколдовал, с тем гордым, красивым волком, увядавшим у Стайлза на глазах.

Издали до него донеслись тиканье часов и голос Скотта, бормотавшего о состоянии их дел и наказании за непростительное опоздание. Казалось, он гонялся за Скоттом вечность: пытался поймать эти часы с того, когда все пойдет крахом.

— Может, я хочу, чтобы время пролетело мимо, — огрызнулся Стайлз, усаживаясь и отряхивая одежду — не шибко грязную, несмотря на падение и то, что он только что валялся на земле. Дерек хмуро наблюдал за ним, словно хотел помочь, но не знал, как — или не мог, — и Стайлз ощутил странную тягу в груди, которой не испытывал уже давно. Она была слишком реальной, больно вонзаясь под дых и заставляя его произнести:

— Это все не по-настоящему. И ты ненастоящий.

Стайлз знал только то, что случилось с ним самим, в его мире. Он помнил, как все изменилось, помнил беспечность и апатию, сменившие злость и одиночество. Ведь из-за них и появился в Бикон-Хиллз. Стайлз помнил, как спал днями напролет и тратил все больше и больше сил, чтобы попасть в этот мир. Он понятия не имел, что это могло значить — возможно, ему больше не нужно было убегать, не требовался больше Бикон-Хиллз и все, с ним связанное. Он представить не мог, когда все стало меняться.

Он ждал новую загадку, скалозубую подсказку к ребусу, с которым Стайлз еще не столкнулся — но что-то изменилось. Все изменилось. Внезапно Дерек наклонился и тихим голосом с давно забытыми хищными нотками приказал:

— _Следуй за Скоттом_.

— _Нет_ , — злобно прошипел в ответ Стайлз, вывернулся из-под Дерека и выпрямился во весь рост. — Если тебе так уж нужны эти часы, гоняйся за ним _сам_. А с меня хватит. Я по горло сыт твоими загадками, нескончаемыми тропами и…

В его ворот впились пальцы, к нежной шее прижались острые когти и огрубевшая кожа, и Стайлз инстинктивно замер, обрываясь на полуслове. Глаза Дерека опасно вспыхнули, придавая ему совершенно дикий вид, оттеняя всклокоченные волосы и изможденное лицо — вид затравленного сверх меры зверя. Отчаяние читалось в каждом его жесте, в осанке, в сжимавшихся и разжимавшихся, и снова сжимавшихся пальцах, когда он пытался сохранить спокойствие.

— Ты не сдашься, не будешь валяться здесь, подобравшись так близко, — сдавленно сказал Дерек, лязгнув острыми зубами и сильнее стиснув в кулаке ворот Стайлза. — Твое время на исходе, но ты так _близко_ , и если потребуется, я лично тебя протащу, чего бы мне это ни стоило.

Не такого Дерека он помнил с тех времен, когда тот был здоров, силен и уверен в себе, но именно этот Дерек пробрался к нему в душу. Прежняя беспечность исчезла; этого Дерека раздирало нетерпение, этот Дерек выживал как мог, и Стайлзу было знакомо это чувство.

Если Бикон-Хиллз отражал разум Стайлза, то кем в нем был Дерек?

« _Куда же испарился тот боевой дух, который ты отверг?_ », — спросил его Питер, и наконец Стайлз понял. Дерек. Дерек — тот дух, то воплощение живучести, тот самый инстинкт самосохранения, который Стайлз утерял. Правда обрушилась на него тяжелой пощечиной, вырывая изнутри раздражение, вырывая усталость из хрупких костей. Он помнил, когда Дерек был не таким, помнил его тихим и циничным, а не отчаянным и диким. Он помнил время, когда его сознание еще не истлевало, а мир не рушился под собственным весом.

— Я шел на поправку — произнес Стайлз, обхватывая Дерека за руки, еще сжимавшие его ворот. — Мне было лучше, и что-то изменилось. Что изменилось? Что произошло?

Немного расслабившись, Дерек нахмурился, подбирая слова. 

— Все изменилось.

— Что ты имеешь в виду подо «всем»? Что случилось _с тобой_? — улучив момент, Стайлз выбрался из рук Дерека, из ослабевшей хватки его пальцев. Дерек смотрел на него новым пустым взглядом некогда умных и цепких глаз. В нем чего-то не хватало, у него что-то забрали, и… — Кейт. С тобой случилась Кейт? Но мы же убили ее…

Дерек инстинктивно вздрогнул и отшатнулся от Стайлза.

— Ее нельзя убить.

— Я же _видел_ , как ты…

— Она ненастоящая, — прервал его Дерек. Будто он тоже знал тайну, будто пытался избавиться от воспоминаний, неотступно преследовавших его по пятам. — Она — мое бремя, моя вина, она навечно заперта в том доме. Она не может умереть. 

— Твоя вина, — повторил за ним Стайлз. — Почему? Что ты… _ты ненастоящий_.

— Я ошибся, — ответил Дерек, сжав кулаки и стиснув зубы. В его взгляде промелькнуло что-то знакомое, тут же неуловимо исчезнув. — Я совершил ошибку, которая стоила моей семье жизни, сгинувшей в пожаре. Это была _моя_ вина.

_Вина. Вина. Вина. Вина._

Внезапно у него перехватило в горле и— подсознательно, не более того, Стайлз отшатнулся.

В памяти всплыли прицокивавшие языками медсестры и качавшие головами врачи. В памяти они вполголоса сетовали, думая, что никто не слышит: « _Бедный ребенок, обезумел от вины_ ». В памяти голоса в ночной тиши нашептывали ему в часы бессонницы: « _Убийца, убийца, убийца_ ».

Стайлз не заметил, как упал на колени, пока Дерек не кинулся к нему, крепко подхватывая под локоть. Он задавал ему вопросы, но они доносились до Стайлза будто по сломанному радио, искаженные и глухие — не разобрать. Мир должен был содрогнуться, расползтись на части и выплюнуть Стайлза в реальный мир — но он стоял на месте. Почва под ногами была твердой, но голоса в голове осуждающе цокали языками, приговаривая: « _Знаешь, ведь она умерла из-з него. Так записано в его файле_ ».

Больница Дерека была горящим домом, а Кейт — его виной. И Кейт, как понял Стайлз, и была тем «всем», что случилось с Бикон-Хиллз. Она появилась, пока Стайлза не было, удобно устроилась в мире, где раньше ее не существовало, и изуродовала его часть — волка с острым взглядом и острыми клыками она обратила в затравленного, дикого зверя. Кейт обернулась петлей вокруг его шеи, нашептывая на ухо милые глупости, заворожила всевозможными обещаниями, а потом разрушила его мир на части.

Сам Стайлз тоже не чувствовал в Бикон-Хиллз своей вины с прежней силой, здесь никто не смотрел на него так, будто беды из прошлого — его рук дело. И все же он ушел. Его чувство вины истончилось, а разум исцелился, и Стайлз покинул страну своих грез — но не свою лечебницу. Ведь доктора качали головами, а сестры прицокивали, доказывая ему, что он глубоко болен, что он просто не видит недуг, охвативший его разум, а в тишине коридоров повторяли: « _Убийца, убийца, убийца_ ».

До Стайлза наконец дошло, что Кейт — это сомнения, терзавшие его разум. Кейт — это врач в лечебнице Дерека. Уже вцепившись зубами ему в глотку, она продолжала убеждать его, что с ней он пойдет на поправку. 

Небо затянуло красной пеленой, и окружавшие их деревья прогнулись под грузом мертвых, давно потерявших листву веток. Ни зеленой травы, ни свежих цветов, лишь Скотт, стоявший вдалеке с часами в руке и хмурой миной на лице. Фонарь лежал у ног Стайлза и тихо горел, будто терпеливо его ожидая.

— В том нет твоей вины, — сказал Стайлз, пробуя на вкус непривычные, чуждые ему слова; он впервые произнес их вслух. Вокруг них поднялся ветер, разгоняя пыль, и только теперь Стайлз с тяжелым сердцем осознал, что вплоть до этого момента его битва лишь набирала обороты. 

— В том нет _твоей_ вины, — отозвался Дерек, но как он мог это знать. Он был частью разума Стайлза, истлевающей как и все остальное. Он даже не понимал, что он _ненастоящий_ , что он был тем, чем быть не мог. Конечно, он не знал, от его слов у Стайлза сжалось сердце.

Стайлз ждал, что земля под ним разверзнется, что он снова провалится в нору, но он остался стоять. Мир вокруг шатало, крутило и трясло, но он больше не умел падать в реальность; он разучился просыпаться.

— Я совершенно окончательно сошел с ума, — без уверенности подытожил он.

— Везет тебе, — ответил Стайлзу Дерек, перехватил его запястье и обернулся на ждавшего их вдалеке Скотта. Тот нетерпеливо подпрыгивал на холме, размахивая часами и указывая на время как на наивысшую их ценность. Дерек перевел взгляд на Стайлза, становясь тем опаснее, чем дольше Стайлз оставался в Бикон-Хиллз. Но под всей его дикостью тлело что-то успокаивающее и знакомое.

— Все мы здесь не в своем уме.

[ ](http://imgur.com/gcz7PqK)

Эрика и Айзек стояли за горевшей оградой, окружавшей полыхавший дом, а между ними высился Бойд. Жилистей, чем помнил Стайлз, с мечом у бедра и в ржавых стальных наручах. Выглядел он как солдат, потерявшийся в бою. При их появлении он обернулся и заметно расслабился, узнав их в лицо.

— Ваше время на исходе, — заметил он. — Хотите попасть в дом, значит, нужно идти сейчас. Мы вас прикроем.

— Потеряшка нашелся, — сказала Эрика, и в ее взгляде снова заплясали огоньки. — Проиграем в одиночку, вдвоем вступим в бой, втроем победим.

Губы Айзека были обезображены шрамами, но он кивнул им и еле слышно добавил:

— Часики тикают, расплата близко.

Все трое провели их сквозь горящую ограду, сквозь парадную дверь, вглубь дома, все горевшего и горевшего, и не желавшего прогорать до конца. Они провели их в прихожую и без колебаний проложили свой путь по коридору к безобразной какофонии, походившей на смех.

За запорошенным пеплом окном подпрыгивал взволнованный Скотт, размахивая им своими часами.

С кухни раздался дикий вопль, разносясь по коридорам криком баньши, но очаг пожара продолжал бушевать в выложенной плиткой комнате. Айзек, Эрика и Бойд стояли в дверном проеме, живой стеной отделяя кухню от коридора. Пламя лизало им ноги, но втроем они были неуязвимы. Кейт не могла обойти их всех вместе, просто не понимала, как.

Стайлз нервно втянул воздух, но с державшимся рядом Дереком — зажатым, беспокойным, но державшимся рядом —он знал, что их битва подходит к концу. Чем глубже заходили они в дом, тем чище звучало фортепьяно. Они взобрались по засыпанным пеплом ступеням, вдоль горящих перил, в единственную комнату на втором этаже, не охваченную пожаром. В спальне в конце коридора, заставленной старинной мебелью и с концертным роялем, их ждала женщина. Она сидела за клавиатурой, и ей, казалось, было безразлично, что дом ее полыхал в огне.

Она могла быть кем угодно; сложно было сказать со спины. Длинные темные волосы, изящные пальцы, идеальная осанка — было в ней что-то знакомое. Она наигрывала колыбельную, мелодичную и тихую. 

Дерек замер в дверях, спотыкаясь на пустом месте. Он был бледнее обычного, ни кровинки на лице. Он замер, будто узнал кого-то, словно увидел что-то, чего ему не забыть.

— В том нет твоей вины, — напомнил Стайлз Дереку — и себе тоже.

Дерек взглянул на него, натянутый как струна, но бессильный затевать новый спор. Он позволил Стайлзу перехватить его тощую руку и затянуть глубже в комнату. Пол под их весом заскрипел, но не поддался; музыка не остановилась, и женщина так и не обернулась.

Встав рядом с ней бок о бок, они разглядели, наконец, что длинные волосы обрамляли ее пустое лицо: ни глаз, ни носа, ни рта. Ее пальцы перелетали по клавишам, но она оставалась бесстрастна и неразличима; она была той, понял Стайлз, кем ей нужно было для них быть.

— Не моя вина, что она умерла, — произнес Стайлз твердым голосом.

— Не моя вина, что она умерла, — хрипло повторил Дерек.

Музыка оборвалась, и пальцы ее замерли над клавишами.

Над головами их раздался натужный, зловещий, пронзительный скрип, и Дерек толкнул Стайлза на пол за мгновенье до того, как потолок обрушился на них горящими балками и пеплом.

[ ](http://imgur.com/ccI4T3D)

— Ох, Стайлз, да вставай ты уже, — заладила как попугай горничная, снова и снова повторяя те же слова с прежним осуждением и прежним хмурым лицом. Ей не за что было на него сердиться, но повода ей не требовалось. — Как мне стирать эти простыни, если ты на них разлегся?

Стайлзу не хотелось открывать глаза в его обычную обычность, в обычную пустоту, которую нужно было звать домом. Он не хотел видеть пожелтевшие обои или потертые деревянные полы, не хотел вдыхать запах затхлого хлопка и стерильных медикаментов. Он не хотел чувствовать себя брошенным, одиноким и виноватым. Горничная висела над ним грозовым облаком, готовым разразиться ливнем, и он с тяжелым вздохом наконец распахнул глаза.

Из постели на холодный пол. Суда по часам на стене, было пять часов; нельзя было судить, реальны они или нет, в своей ли реальности был Стайлз или в той, что выдумал снова — но судя по минутной стрелке, время, по крайней мере, не стояло на месте. Стайлз пропустил обед, а до ужина было далеко, но он не был уверен, что кусок ему полезет в горло до тех пор, пока он не узнает, будет ли он вновь, снова и снова проживать этот момент.

Он натянул куртку и ботинки.

— Проваливай, мне нужно прибраться, — пробурчала горничная, но он уже вышел за дверь.

« _Хватит терять время_ , — твердил он себе. — _Хватит терять время, хватит терять свое время_ ».

Он сорвался в бег, вдоль по коридору…

— Смотри-ка, чокнутый Стилински… Эй, Стилински! Ты куда это?!

… вниз по лестнице, за дверь. Он едва не влетел в проезжавший по улице экипаж, но вовремя увернулся, не сбившись с шага. В голове роились сотни направлений, сотни мыслей, и он не замечал ни ступеньки, ни густой туман, ни бормотание прохожих. Он бежал мимо обращенных к нему удивленных взглядов, бежал до тех пор, пока под ногами мостовую не сменили доски, а в ушах белым шумом не зазвенели крики чаек. В воздухе висел знакомый до боли запах соли и гниющей рыбы, но Стайлз не сбавил шага, пока не увидел свет в окнах дома у воды.

Он не остановился, пока перед ним не выросли огромные суда, пришвартованные в гавани, не остановился, пока не заметил множество незнакомцев, толпившихся за стенами таверны. Только тогда он сбавил шаг, притормозил и остановился, ведь все казалось другим — все вокруг разительно отличалось от его последнего визита, когда он приковылял сюда за ответами. Люди, которых он прежде не видел, толкались вокруг грузовых ящиков и рыбацких сетей, они смеялись и переговаривались, и все они были ему незнакомы; он знал, что они не местные — слишком веселые и беззаботные для мрачного, пустого города.

Никто не заговорил с ним, когда он протиснулся в двери, оставив за спиной сгустившуюся ночь и окунувшись в музыку и пьяный смех. Никто не заговорил с ним, пока внезапно его не ухватили за плечо огромной лапищей, оттягивая от двери и едва не впечатывая в стол. Никто ничего не сказал ему, пока он не ощутил на лице чужое дыхание, вонявшее забродившим элем и дегтем. Только тогда кто-то подал голос, сочившийся сальными обещаниями.

— Куда это ты собрался?

Мужик оказался рыбаком из доков, неудачником, просаживавшим последние гроши на дешевый эль и дешевых женщин. Его ладонь на лице Стайлза была задубевшей и грубой.

У Стайзла больше не было фонарика, не было посоха, к которому он так привык, но, возможно, он и не смог бы его использовать за границей Бикон-Хиллз. Он не знал, как драться, его никто не учил, но весь свой скудный опыт он вложил в удар мужику коленом в незащищенный пах. Мужик мгновенно выпустил его руку, пошатнулся, выпучил глаза, и Стайлз, воспользовавшись моментом, выскользнул из его захвата. За его плечом раздался грохот, будто кто-то уронил стул, и в ворот ему вцепились чужие пальцы, за шкирку подтаскивая его пятками назад.

— Ах ты засранец…

Стайлз не успел толком отреагировать, осознать, что его опять схватили, как за спиной у него прозвучал удар — кулаком в морду схватившего его мужика, — и его отпустили снова. Оступившись лишь на шаг, Стайлз выпрямился и крутанулся на каблуках, разворачиваясь. У него тут же перехватило дыхание, и сердце в груди замерло — перед ним стоял до боли знакомый черноволосый парень, хрустевший костяшками и бесстрастно смотревший на пьяного, пытавшегося встать рыбака.

Парень не был похож ни на рыбака, ни на моряка, но пах он морем, а на лице играло солнце, как бывает только у тех, кто провел в море много дней. Губы он скалил в хищной улыбке, щуря бледно-зеленые глаза, и у Стайлза внутри растекалось ни с чем не сравнимое тепло.

Рыбак, ругаясь, попытался встать и снова повалился на пол.

Потеряв к нему интерес, черноволосый парень, наконец, поднял на Стайлза глаза, и взгляд его моментально потеплел, а лицо расползлось в задорной ухмылке. Полной белоснежных, ровных и удивительно острых зубов.

— Ты славно смотришься, облаченный в ярость, — произнес Дерек, будто волной облегчения пробирая Стайлза до кости своим голосом. — Немногим она к лицу. 

Стайлз засмеялся — впервые на своей памяти, — и мир под его ногами не рухнул.

**Author's Note:**

> Артер: [shoutbee](http://shoutbee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
